


Wednesday Night

by BucinTsuki



Series: Tsukikage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Time Skip, TsukiKage, just read please, wednesday evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucinTsuki/pseuds/BucinTsuki
Summary: It's another Wednesday night. A night where Tsukishima Kei had to attend a little practice with his workmates at the gym in front of the museums..."Seriously, what I'm gonna say to them for skipping practice tonight?"Tsukishima mumbled.Tobio blinked."Why would you skip?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukikage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first drabble ever. English isn't my first language but I just love tsukikage so much, so yeah, here it is.

It was another Wednesday night. A night where Tsukishima Kei had to attend a little practice with his workmates at the gym in front of the museums. With all the things he need packed in his old gym-bag, he was ready to go. His hand had already gripped the handle of the front door when he was being called by his lovely boyfriend. 

"Kei?"

The only response he gave was, "Hmm?"

"Do you remember when I went to your Mom last week?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes,  
"Babe, I'm the one who picked you up. What's about it again?"

There was a little silence before Tobio responded. Yes, you're not misreading, Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter, is the boyfriend of Tsukishima Kei.  
"Ah, yes. You're right! Do you know where's the box Saeko-san gave to me?"

Still not moving from his place, Tsukishima raised his left eyebrow. He didn't even remember he met his sister-in-law.  
"Did we even meet her?"

There were so many sounds of boxes and "ouch" from inside their bedroom. 

"Babe? You alright?"

Scratching his head, Tsukishima was just waiting there. Its kind of annoying to take off his shoes. 

Ten seconds. 

Thirty seconds. 

One minute. 

Three minutes. 

"Babe?"

No answer.

"Tobio?"

Somehow Tsukishima was worried. Tobio might be a genius on the court, but he could be a fuckin dumbass off the court. He didn't even know how Tobio managed to finish his college years. 

"W-wait! Aaahh!"

Tobio sounded relieved which made Kei sighed in relieved too. 

"You're done? It's okay for me to leave, isn't it?"

"NO! WAIT!"

Tobio screamed and ran from their bedroom to where Tsukishima stand.

Tsukishima dropped his jaw, and his bag. His golden pupil grew bigger. It took him 10 seconds to raised his hand and pinched his nose. He took off his shoes and walked slowly to where Tobio tilted his head innocently. 

"Seriously, what I'm gonna say to them for skipping practice tonight?"  
Tsukishima mumbled. 

Tobio blinked.  
"Why would you skip?"

Tsukishima was right before him now. His hand cupped Tobio's face perfectly while his forehead rested against Tobio's. With his thumbs stroking Tobio's cheek, Tsukishima whispered,  
"How could I leave when my boyfriend is here, looking so damn cute, your highness. You have to take a responsibility for making me skip my practice."

Tobio felt all his blood rushed to his face and before he could retorted, he felt soft touch of lips on his own. He closed his eyes and leaned even closer to his boyfriend.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile in Tsukishima Akiteru household

A woman was laughing frantically while holding her phone. Her husband looked at her in horror.

"S-saeko-chan?"  
.  
.  
.  
Here's what Saeko said to Tobio on message:  
"Tobio-chan, don't forget to wear what I gave to you last week! Have fun!"


End file.
